


Eine kleinen Nachtmusik

by Crash (theyllek)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyllek/pseuds/Crash
Summary: Colonel O'Neill becomes deadly ill during a routine mission. Will the cause and a cure be discovered in time?





	Eine kleinen Nachtmusik

* * *

"K’mon kids! Dinner time!" O’Neill hollered, rising up from where he had been squatting next to the sterno stove and wincing as his knee popped.   
  
"What’s for dinner sir? Does it taste like chicken?" Carter asked closing the container holding the test tubes.   
  
"Somalia Stew. Guaranteed not to taste like chicken," Jack announced proudly, stretching his arms above his head in an effort to loosen the tension in his back   
  
"Is it not DanielJackson who believes that all MREs taste like chicken?" Teal’c asked taking his seat.   
  
"Yes, but he’s in Egyptologist heaven with SG-4," Sam explained, collecting her dish and grabbing a seat.   
  
"So Carter, what are we looking for tomorrow?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked Major Sam Carter as they ate their evening meal.   
  
"Sir, I'd like to reach the base of the mountain range tomorrow and get some more samples there."   
  
"Okay, Carter," Jack replied, swirling the contents of his canteen before taking a swig.   
  
So far it had been a milk run. No sight of native people, Jaffa, or an errant archeologist unable to contain his excitement over a rock. Just a nice peaceful, simple mission. And while Jack would never admit it, he did miss Daniel Jackson. Almost perfect except for the bugs. Fly like creatures that would appear in small groups here and there.   
  
"You know what Carter?" Jack asked out of the blue. "Canteens used to be better."   
  
"Sir?" Carter asked unsure of where her CO was going with this particular conversation.   
  
"Once upon a time…" he started, eliciting a giggle from Carter a raised eyebrow from Teal'c. "Canteens used to be metal. Not this plastic stuff." Jack shook the article in question in the air. "We used to make coffee and hot chocolate in them so we could have it on the go. And it gave Tang a slight metallic zing. But this plastic ‘thing’…" Suddenly Jack slapped the back of his neck, the smacking sound echoing in the small clearing   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Damn bugs, Carter. I hate bugs!" He answered wiping his hand on his trousers, totally abandoning the conversation.

 

* * *

  

_Nine days later_

 

"Morning, Jack" Daniel called cheerfully as he saw Jack enter the commissary. Daniel was seated along with the other two members of SG-1 eating their morning meal. Jack raised his hand in acknowledgement slowly making his way toward the coffeepot. He wasn't particularly hungry.

"Good morning, sir." Carter greeted him as he took a seat next to Daniel, sipping his coffee carefully.

"Are you well O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. He had noticed his CO's slower movements and tiredness over the last two days.

"Yeah Teal'c, I'm fine. Bad night that's all." Jack brushed off his teammates concern, quickly changing the subject. "So what's the agenda for today's mission?"

"Some ruins that were on the video feed from the UAV. Actually two sets of ruins. The first set is about four or five miles from the gate. The second set is about another 10 miles from the first set. It's set into the side of a cliff. Similar to the adobe houses of the Pueblo Indians in southern Colorado."

"Cool," Jack responded before looking over at Carter, "and you, Major?"

"Same as usual, Colonel. Soil samples to check for naquadah. I really want to see the sky at night though. SG-5 said it there was a pretty light show three days ago."

"Really?" Jack's eyebrows almost shot off his forehead in excitement.

"Sanders said that it reminded him of the Northern Lights.

"Hmmm have to make sure I grab the good pair of field glasses then." Jack muttered, grimacing at the sudden bitter taste of his coffee. Setting his cup down on the edge of Daniel's tray, Jack turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

 

* * *

 

"Where's the Colonel?" Sam asked as she joined Daniel and Teal'c at the bottom of the ramp in the gate room.

"I don't know, usually he's here before all of us," Daniel said as he checked the fastenings on his vest pockets

"Is there a problem SG-1?" General Hammond spoke into the microphone in the control room over looking the gate room.

"Just waiting on the Colonel, Sir," Sam answered, turning around to look up into the control room. It was unlike the Colonel to be running late. He was always the first person ready to go and impatiently waiting on the rest of his team.

"Sorry I'm late, sir." Jack announced as he entered the Gate room his step less bouncy then usual.

"That's alright, Colonel." Hammond responded with a worried look on his face. Jack was never late for anything. Unless it was meeting with the Russian liaison.

"Everything alright, sir?" Carter asked as the inner ring of the gate began to spin.

"Fine as frog's hair Major" Jack quipped not as convincing as he would have liked. Truth be told his arms and legs ached. Not enough to complain about but enough to make him uncomfortable. His ten minute lay-over in the bathroom on the way to the gate room didn't help matters.

"If you say so," Sam muttered looking both Daniel and Teal'c in the eye; all three silently agreeing to keep an eye on the Colonel.

 

* * *

 

The ride to P4C-762 was a rough one for the Colonel. The tossing and turning and bone jarring landing on the other side was too much for him and he quickly lost the remaining contents of his stomach.

"Well, THAT hasn't happened in a while," Jack muttered, wiping his mouth with a tissue and sitting back on six.

"All you alright O’Neill?" Teal’c asked, offering a hand to help him up. "DanielJackson had a rough landing."

"Thanks big guy," Jack grunted, accepting the proffered hand and quickly rising to his feet.

"Go check on the flying spacemonkey." Jack fished the canteen off his belt, taking a quick swig and spitting it out, trying to rid the nasty taste from his mouth.

Teal'c merely nodded taking in the paleness of his commander before moving over to where Sam was helping Daniel to his feet.

"Are you recovered DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked once he reached their position.

"Yeah, Teal'c. I'm fine. I just lost my balance. How's Jack?" Daniel replied hoisting his pack back.

"I believe that Colonel O'Neill is not faring well."

"He'll be okay Teal'c. Maybe it was something at breakfast that upset his stomach." Sam answered taking a quick glance in Jack's direction.

"Come on campers!" Jack called cheerfully, despite how he was actually feeling. "Time's a wasting. Which way Kemosabe?"

"Um I think southwest of the gate," Daniel answered, searching for his notebook in his vest pockets.

"You think?" Jack answered incredulously earning a chuckle from Sam. "Daniel, I'm not walking ten miles in the wrong direction."

"I'm looking, Jack," Daniel groused, flipping pages in his notebook.

"Five miles to the southeast, sir," Carter supplied, getting a dirty look from Daniel and a grateful look from Jack.

"Teal'c, look scary take point. Try to get all the cobwebs out of the way this time," Jack ordered in his usual sardonic tone of voice.

"Still have that aversion to bugs, eh Jack?" Daniel jibed as he strolled past to follow Teal'c.

 

* * *

 

"DanielJackson I believe we have arrived," Teal'c announced as the group reached the site of the first ruins.

"Jack," Daniel called over his shoulder as he passed Teal'c. "I'll be over there." He pointed to the far side of the site where there was a tall brick wall of sorts.

"Daniel, not yet. We'll break for lunch then Carter can play in the dirt; you can play with your rocks; and Teal'c and I'll set up camp," Jack explained, slightly breathlessly.

"But Jack, I'm fine," Daniel whined.

"Ack! No but Jacks. You will sit. You will eat. You will drink some water from that canteen on your belt," Jack explained slowly. He wasn't up to arguing with their resident archeologist. All he really wanted to do was sit down and take a nice long nap. His legs were killing him. Not to mention his shoulders and neck.

"Sounds good, Sir," Sam said, setting her pack on the ground and taking a swig from her canteen.

"O'Neill I will survey the perimeter." Teal'c gestured with his staff weapon to the surrounding woods.

"Sounds good, Teal'c." Jack answered, sinking to the ground and leaning back against a trunk of a large tree. Surreptitiously, Jack took a small bottle of Ibuprofen from one of his vest pockets- shaking out four. Quickly, he popped them into his mouth, chasing them down with a long drink from his canteen.

Daniel couldn't wait to take a look at the ruins it didn’t even take ten minutes to get his spot set up and eat lunch before looking expectantly at Jack. Jack heaved a sigh nodded his head waving a hand in the direction of the ruins. Daniel took off in a flash almost running directly into Teal'c in the process.

"Teal'c anything of interest?" Jack asked as he nibbled on a chewy granola bar from his stash. He figured if Daniel was allowed to bring 5th Avenue and Snickers bars that he was allowed his chewy granola bars.

"Everything is secure O'Neill. I found another stream about one kilometer to the west of our current position," Teal'c explained, kneeling to take his pack off and begin with setting up camp.

Jack felt a familiar twinge in his stomach. "Okay. I'll take the canteens and fill them up. When I get back, Teal'c, you'll stay here with Daniel and I'll go with Carter to play in the dirt." He inwardly cringed as he heard his bones creak as he rose to his feet.

Gathering the canteens and the bladder canteen that they carried Jack head off in the direction that Teal'c had said the stream was. Half way there he ducked into a cluster of bushes and lost the meager contents of his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Jack yawned for the tenth time in five minutes. He had followed his 2IC around the entire afternoon. Over four hours of collecting soil, foliage, and water samples to be taken back to the SGC for even more tests. All he wanted was to sit back and watch this light show that SG-5 had been so giddy about.

Jack listened intently to the conversation that Sam and Daniel were having around bites of their dinner. He had pushed his meal around in his dish, feeling a bit of regret for his complete lack of appetite. He hadn't eaten much over the last couple of days. And what little he did eat came right back up. His mind had been so preoccupied with other things that he didn't even think to mention it during his pre-mission med check.

Teal'c eyed each of his teammates carefully. DanielJackson was talking animatedly about what he had discovered so far. MajorCarter was reviewing her notes while talking with DanielJackson. Teal'c was paying special attention to his CO and friend. He hadn't taken a bite of his dinner, just pushed it around in his dish.

"You okay there, Jack?" Daniel asked when he looked over and saw a far away look in Jack's eyes.

"Wha?" Jack responded slightly dazed. He hadn't meant to drift off like that.

"I asked if you were ready to head out to that clearing to see the sky." Daniel repeated giving Jack a wary look.

"Yeah," Jack's eyes lit up as he looked at his watch. "Come on. We got five minutes until SG-5 said it started." Jack jumped up, suddenly feeling slightly better.

SG-1 made it to the clearing just in time. The sky exploded in a myriad of colours. Reds, blues, greens- all mixed together against the dark night sky. It was unlike anything thing that they had ever seen.

"Jack, are you humming?" Daniel leaned forward looking past Sam to Jack.

"What?"

"Danieljackson inquired if you were humming." Teal'c answered looking down on his teammates from his standing position behind them.

"Oh yeah" Jack blushed grateful that his teammates could not see his embarrassment at getting caught humming. "Eine kleinen Nachtmusik by Mozart. It's been stuck in my head all day."

"I have not heard of this man."

"I'll introduce to some of his music when we return Teal'c." Jack promised turning his attention back to the sky.

Sam glanced at the Colonel who was sitting to her left. She was worried about him. He hadn't quite seemed himself most of the day. He didn't even eat dinner and she had spotted him swallowing some aspirin before dinner. She looked at him now as he stared up at the night sky humming once more. Even in the faint light, she could see the slump of his shoulders proving how tired he was. He seemed to be enjoying himself, watching the light show, but his eyes lacked their usual sparkle and his eyelids drooped lower and lower. The Colonel seemed to be losing the battle with his fatigue.

"Sir?" Sam yawned starting to get to her feet the others joining her. They had all sat on the hill for over a half hour watching the fireworks in the sky. "I'm gonna turn in I'll take third watch."

"Sounds good, Carter. Daniel, you have first. Teal'c, you can have second and I'll take last."

"And yes Daniel, I'll remember to put on the pot of coffee," Jack joked as they made their way back to camp.

Jack shed his boots off and left them outside his tent before crawling inside. He removed his side arm holster and his belt next before rolling out his bedroll. Sticking his head out one last time to see if Daniel was set, Jack slipped out of his jacket and into his bedroll. He was asleep before he even knew it.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Teal'c," Sam said quietly as she crawled out of her tent ready for her watch.

"All is well MajorCarter. It has been an uneventful night," Teal'c advised. "O'Neill, however, has been restless in the last hour. Muttering in his sleep on occasion."

"Did Daniel say anything at the end of his watch?" Sam asked, looking over at the Colonel's tent. She could hear the soft rustling sounds of her CO’s restless slumber.

"DanielJackson observed that O'Neill entered sleep unusually quickly, MajorCarter. He also noticed O’Neill’s fatigue as he watched the aurora," Teal’c explained, looking over at the Colonel’s tent as the sounds emanating from there suddenly increased.

"Should we wake O’Neill?" Teal’c asked as they watched their CO struggle in his sleep.

"I think he’ll be okay for now Teal’c," Carter said, taking a seat next to the fire stroking it with a stick. "I’ll let you know at the end of my watch."

"Very well MajorCarter." Teal’c nodded again before moving to his tent to practice Kelnoreem.

 

* * *

 

Sam lifted her wrist up, turning it slightly so that she could see the display by the light of the fire. Her three hour watch was due to end in ten minutes. During the first hour her CO had tossed and turned, calling out in his sleep. It wasn't the first time she had overheard his nightmares while on a mission. However, in the last two hours he seemed to be sleeping more soundly.

After checking the time again, Carter turned her eyes toward the Colonel's tent. In the three years that she had been on SG-1, she had never needed to wake Jack; his internal clock would always wake him five to ten minutes early. Carter began to worry as time passed and there was still no sign that he was up.

Carter got up and walked over to the Colonel's tent, making plenty of noise as she moved to alert him of her arrival.

"Colonel, Sir it’s your watch," she called from outside.

"Colonel O’Neill?" She called again slightly louder but still received no answer.

Sam knelt down feeling for the zipper to her CO’s tent. Finding it she pulled it down slowly with one hand while grabbing her flashlight with her other. Turning her flashlight on and partially covering the light with her hand Sam stuck her head inside.

Jack was curled up on his side facing away from her. His sleeping bag pulled up tight around his shoulders with his head peeking out of the top.

"Sir?" Sam said, tapping his shoulder. Slowly, Jack turned to face her, rolling onto his back. His eyes slid open but his gaze remained unfocused. His face was flushed and sweat glistened on his forehead.

"It’s your watch Colonel," she said looking him straight in the eye hoping that he would respond in his usual sarcastic way; that it was just a bad night and there was nothing wrong. But all she got in response was a few muttered words before his eyes drifted closed again and he rolled back over. Reaching over his shoulder, Sam placed her hand on his forehead. She hadn’t even touched him when she could feel the heat emanating from him.

"Crap," she swore, as she ducked out of his tent.

"Daniel get up!" Sam hollered walking over to his tent. "Daniel come on!"

"Sam wha?" asked a bleary-eyed Daniel sticking his head out to see who was yelling and what about.

"Up and at 'em. The Colonel is definitely sick were leaving as soon as the sun is up," Sam explained.

"Okay, I’ll start packing up." Daniel’s head disappeared back into his tent

"MajorCarter what has transpired?" Teal’c said, coming out of kelnoreem when he heard Carter waking Daniel.

"Colonel’s got a high fever and I couldn’t wake him for watch. I’ve decided that we’re heading back at first light."

"Very well MajorCarter." Teal’c nodded. "I will collect O’Neill’s belongings"

"Thanks, Teal’c. I think we may end up having to make a stretcher. I don't think Colonel O'Neill will be able to stay conscious let alone walk." Sam let out a sigh and started packing her gear.

 

* * *

 

"So how are we going to get Jack out of his tent?" Daniel asked. Everything was packed up, except the Colonel's tent, and the stretcher was ready and waiting for its occupant. Teal'c had found two good and sturdy branches and had used the rain fly from his rarely used tent for a sling.

"Just leave him in his sleeping bag and pull him out," Sam answered pulling the rest of the Colonel’s belongs out of his tent.

The Colonel hadn't moved. He hadn't even so much as stirred when his team had checked on him several times as they packed up camp. He was still lying in his sleeping bag curled up on his side. He hadn't moved since Sam's earlier attempt to wake him for his watch.

Carefully, Daniel and Teal'c grabbed the corners of Jack's sleeping bag and tugged. They kept pulling gently until the bag was on top of the stretcher. Jack was still curled up on his side. He didn’t even react in the slightest.

"Teal'c, should we roll him over?" asked Daniel, sounding more worried than before. Jack was a *very* light sleeper. He should have jumped the second that they even touched his sleeping bag.

"I believe that that is a good idea," Teal’c replied, helping Daniel ease the Colonel on to his back but still not receiving any response from Jack.

"How's he doing, Teal'c?" Sam asked, sitting down on the ground beside the stretcher. The Colonel's tent was packed and ready to go along with the rest of the gear.

"He has not changed MajorCarter. His fever still runs high," Teal’c answered, looking down on the strip thermometer that he had taken out of his med. kit.

"Well we can’t leave for another half hour or so it’s still too dark to attempt the trail." Sam looked toward the east, willing the sun to rise more quickly.

 

* * *

  

Sam shivered and increased the grip on her weapon in the early morning. They had left for the gate an hour and a half ago. Sam gave an inward sight of relief as she noticed the mile marker ahead. It was a small ridge that dropped off to the left side of the path.

The rough terrain was hampering their progress as Daniel and Teal'c did their best to keep the Colonel comfortable as they navigated the trail. Sam was torn between their need to get the Colonel back to the gate quickly and the need to be cautious in their handling of the make shift stretcher. So far it seemed they'd discovered a workable balance. The walk which had taken them an hour on the way in had nearly doubled in time but the Colonel was still unconscious, undisturbed by the jostling motion as they followed the path.

"Hey Sam!"

"Yeah Daniel," Sam answered, stopping and turning around to face Daniel.

"Can you switch with me? My hands are starting to hurt without any gloves."

"Sure," Carter answered, as Daniel and Teal’c reached where she had stopped.

Teal'c and Daniel carefully lowered the makeshift stretcher to the ground. Sam used the opportunity to check on the Colonel. His temperature was unchanged at 103,his pulse was a little fast, and his breaths were raspy. But he was still non-responsive.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, making sure the sleeping bag was secure around her CO before standing up.

"I am ready to depart," Teal’c answered, preparing to pick up the stretcher. Daniel nodded in agreement holding his P-90 at the ready.

At Sam's nod Daniel took up point with an ease that only comes from experience. Cautiously, he led the way through the dense forest. Just because they hadn't run into anything so far didn't mean that they wouldn't- something he had learned from his best friend and commander.

The cramps in his hands eased as the knots of worry grew in his gut. Jack's condition was terrifying the entire team. The fact that they had no idea what was causing it sure didn't help. Was it something form this planet? Was it Earth born?

Daniel cursed as he momentarily lost his footing on a slick log. Damnit! He should have been paying attention to his surroundings not lost in his thoughts.

"The ground's a little slick up here, watch out!" He called the warning back to his stretcher bearing companions. He had to focus- to pay attention to the trail. Sam and Teal'c were counting on him to give them a heads up for the rough spots in the trail.

"Thank you for the warning DanielJackson," Teal'c acknowledged.

Daniel turned to watch Sam and Teal'c negotiate the obstacle the log presented. Sam carefully stepped over, slowing her stride to allow Teal'c time to step over as well. Time seemed to slow as Daniel witnessed the next event.

Sam turn her head back to glance at Teal'c making sure he made it over just as her foot slipped on the wet leaves that covered the trail. Before he could shout a warning, Sam was falling toward him, nearly pulling the stretcher out of Teal'c's grip just as he was lifting his foot to step across the fallen limb.

It all happened so fast. Daniel stuck his arm out to help Sam but only managed to over balance himself. The stretcher snagged a vine and twisted awkwardly, throwing its precious cargo harshly to the forest floor. Teal'c, thrown off balance, was suddenly in a full head-over-heels tumble.

 

* * *

 

Sam woke up spitting leaves and grass out of her mouth. She recognized the coppery taste in her mouth as blood figure she must have bit her lip in the fall. She was on her side up against some leafy brush; face down in a pile of wet leaves. Something heavy was against her back. Carefully she moved her arm to feel behind her. At fist she only encountered the remains of what used to be a pack. Exploring further down her hand landed in something soft and sticky that coated her fingers. Bringing her hand back up to her face she could see that the sticky stuff was red and oozing down her arm in tiny rivulets.

"Sam, are you okay?" she heard some one call, not able to tell who it was. She was still trying to figure out what was on her arm. It looked like blood; it was sticky like blood. But where had it come from?

"Sam, are you bleeding?" The voice was closer this time.

"Daniel?" she asked, finally recognizing the voice in her haze of confusion.

"Yeah, Sam. Your arms covered in blood. Are you bleeding?" Sam looked around until she spotted him walking on the small ridge four feet above her. A magnificent bruise forming along his jaw line testifying to the hit he had taken.

"I don't know Daniel. I don't hurt anywhere," Sam answered, awareness slowly creeping back to her.

"Can you move?" Daniel asked, checking on Teal'c who was already starting to come around. He had a nasty gash on his head but Junior was already taking care of it.

"Yeah. Just a second something is against my back," Sam answered, reaching back behind her to push away whatever was pressing against her lower back.

Finding the same sticky mess that she had run across earlier Sam pushed it to the side with a little effort.

"You see Jack, Sam?" Daniel stood looking around where he and Teal'c were standing, not spotting the Colonel anywhere.

Slowly, Sam rolled over on to her back waiting for her world to right it self before slowly sitting up. It was then that she saw it. The OD green sleeping bag, dark tan arms, black t-shirt, pale face, unruly silver hair matted down by blood. Sam glanced at her arm then quickly back putting the two together

"DANIEL! I FOUND THE COLONEL!" She yelled moving quickly to assess her CO's condition.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the klaxons echoed throughout the corridors of the SGC, followed by the announcement from the sergeant on duty.

"Who is it sergeant?" Hammond asked, coming down the spiral staircase from the briefing room.

"Just now receiving IDC, sir," answered the sergeant, his eyes not leaving the screen showing the decoding. "SG-1 sir."

"Open the iris get a medical team here NOW!" Hammond ordered before rushing out of the control room and into the gateroom.

"Who is it?" CMO Dr. Janet Fraiser asked as she arrived in the gate room moments after the general.

"We need a med team!" Daniel yelled as he stumbled through the gate followed by the rest of the bedraggled SG-1.

"For cryin' out loud!" Janet muttered as she ran to meet them at the ramp. "What happened?"

"The Colonel he's sick. Then on the way back we all fell. Slid on a slick log," Sam gasped out between breaths. "His head hit a rock or something." She pointed to the soiled dressing.

"Okay, let’s get him a gurney and down to the infirmary! You know the drill!" Janet hollered, rising up. Her team was ready, anticipating the order before she finished the sentence. They quickly shifted O'Neill to a backboard and lifted him to the gurney.

"Let's get this bag off him!" Janet snapped. A nurse was already cutting away the green sleeping bag along its side.

"Colonel? Can you hear me?" she asked, tapping his face gently. She lifted one eyelid and flashed a pen light into his eye, then quickly repeated the process with the other eye. "Pupils seem normal, but I'd like to do a CT scan just to be sure."

Janet glanced behind her, as they approached the lift, not surprised to see the remaining members of SG1 following her. Rather then shooting them off she waved them forward needing more information about what had transpired while they were offworld.

"Sam, was he unconscious before the fall?" Janet asked as she motioned for SG-1 to join them in the lift.

"I couldn't get him to wake up for his watch. He looked at me once and rolled back over," Sam explained, wringing her hands together.

"Colonel O'Neill appeared fatigued at breakfast yesterday but, when I inquired, he said that he had simply experienced a bad night. I should have persisted with my questions when I noticed his condition remained unchanged throughout the day."

"Teal'c, the Colonel's the best faker there is, bar none! You would never have gotten him to admit to feeling poorly," Janet consoled, pausing to listen to the Colonel's chest.

"Sydnea, get a mask on him. Pull his pre-mission exam results also. I want to see them, yesterday!" Janet turned to face SG1 "I need you to tell me anything you can about his condition in the last day."

"I don't think that he has eaten anything. And his canteen was just about full," Daniel commented wrapping his arms around his torso, studying his shoes. "He didn't eat anything yesterday except for maybe one of those granola bars he likes."

"Okay look, I want all of you to get cleaned up and checked out by Dr. Lenard. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything," Janet ordered before entering the trauma area where O'Neill had been taken.

The rest of SG-1 stood there, staring through the double doors that led to the trauma area. They stayed there silently, not wanting to leave their teammate behind until Teal'c broke the silence.

"Should we not do as Dr. Fraiser suggested?"

"Yeah, why don't you two go and get cleaned up first? I'll go and update the General," Sam answered, reluctantly moving towards the lifts.

 

* * *

 

_Nine days later_  
   
"Morning, Jack" Daniel called cheerfully as he saw Jack enter the commissary. Daniel was seated along with the other two members of SG-1 eating their morning meal. Jack raised his hand in acknowledgement slowly making his way toward the coffeepot. He wasn't particularly hungry.  
   
"Good morning, sir." Carter greeted him as he took a seat next to Daniel, sipping his coffee carefully.  
   
"Are you well O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. He had noticed his CO's slower movements and tiredness over the last two days.  
   
"Yeah Teal'c, I'm fine. Bad night that's all." Jack brushed off his teammates concern, quickly changing the subject. "So what's the agenda for today's mission?"  
   
"Some ruins that were on the video feed from the UAV. Actually two sets of ruins. The first set is about four or five miles from the gate. The second set is about another 10 miles from the first set. It's set into the side of a cliff. Similar to the adobe houses of the Pueblo Indians in southern Colorado."  
   
"Cool," Jack responded before looking over at Carter, "and you, Major?"  
   
"Same as usual, Colonel. Soil samples to check for naquadah. I really want to see the sky at night though. SG-5 said it there was a pretty light show three days ago."  
   
"Really?" Jack's eyebrows almost shot off his forehead in excitement.  
   
"Sanders said that it reminded him of the Northern Lights."  
   
"Hmmm have to make sure I grab the good pair of field glasses then." Jack muttered, grimacing at the sudden bitter taste of his coffee. Setting his cup down on the edge of Daniel's tray, Jack turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.  
 

* * *

 

To the outside observer the scene in the trauma unit was utter chaos. Nurses were going in and out. Vitals were being rattled off and tests ordered.

"Come on, Jack, open your eyes for me," Janet pleaded as she gently probed the area around the cut on his head.

She was rewarded with a groan as the unconscious figure writhed suddenly.

"Colonel, can you hear me?" Janet's hands stilled on his face, anxious for a reply, a sign that he was aware.

Jack's eyelids drifted opened wild and unfocused.

There was something on his face. Whatever that something was, it was smothering him. He couldn't get enough oxygen and his lungs were burning. He had to get it off.

"Hey Colonel, it's okay," Janet soothed, grabbing his good arm as he frantically tried to take the mask off his face.

Jack's eyes swept around the room looking for something or someone he recognized but it was all just a blur. He could hear people speaking but it was like he was underwater. Everything was distorted and slow and nothing made any sense. He could feel hands on him. The poking and prodding, moving him this way and that way. The all too familiar feeling of the catheter and IVs being inserted but there was nothing he could do. Everything was just a garbled montage of images and sounds.

"It’s just us." Janet leaned down closer to him their foreheads almost touching. "It's okay. We'll get ya fixed up and feeling better soon."

 A soothing voice telling him that he was going to be okay was the last thing he clearly remembered before succumbing to the darkness once more.

 

* * *

 

Daniel froze as he walked into ICU. Jack was laying slightly propped up, tubes and wires everywhere. His face was pale, practically translucent, in stark contrast to the white sheets and gauze covering the laceration on his forehead. His right arm was immobilized and his breathing was still harsh despite the help of the oxygen mask. His silver hair was plastered to his face with sweat.

Sucking in a deep breath, Daniel continued on. Janet had just finished talking with SG-1 and General Hammond in the hallway. Janet had explained that the injuries Jack received in the fall weren't serious, but something was making him ill and they didn't know what yet. Sam and Teal'c had left with General Hammond to debrief and Daniel came to stay with their friend.

Wordlessly, Sydnea handed Daniel the cloth that she had been using to wipe Jack's face. His temperature was still high and they were doing everything to bring it down short of an old fashioned ice bath. Daniel took over for Sydnea, gently patting his friend's face with the cool water from the dish.

 

* * *

 

"I'll be in my office. Wake me if you need me," Janet informed the duty nurse as she wound her way through the infirmary. Eventually reaching her office she kicked off her shoes and collapsed face first onto her couch.

Janet was beyond tired; she was completely and utterly exhausted. She was supposed to be at home right now. Sleeping in her nice warm, soft bed.  Not catching a couple of hours of sleep on an old beat up sofa in her office. 

Groaning, Janet shifted around pulling the throw off the back of the couch trying to get comfortable. It had been a tough two days and the wait wasn't over yet. The good news was that the CT scan came back negative. The chest x-ray showed what looked like the beginning of pneumonia and she started antibiotics for that. But, the preliminary cultures wouldn't be back for another twelve hours at the latest. God, she hated waiting! The Colonel was stable at the moment but no clue as to how long it would last. Finally Janet's eyes fell shut and she lapsed into an uneasy sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Jack," Daniel said lightly as he noticed the older man's eyes flutter open. 

"No, sorry. Janet said that you have to leave that on." Gently he reached over and pulled Jack's hand away from the oxygen mask.

Jack let his eyes wonder around the room taking in his surroundings. He knew where he was but he couldn't figure out why or how he got there. It didn't help any that his thoughts were sloshing around in his head; to slippery to grasp for long. Jack turned to look at Daniel hoping he could fill in the gaps.

"You got sick on P4C-762. Sam couldn't wake you when it was your watch." Daniel supplied, recognizing the familiar question in his friend's eyes.

Jack nodded slightly, fighting to keep his eyes from closing.

"It's okay, Jack. Go back to sleep. We'll be here." Daniel gave Jack's hand a squeeze as his friend drifted off to sleep once again.

It was Sam's turn to sit with the Colonel. Janet had finally threatened Daniel that if he didn't leave to get some food and sleep she'd sedate him. She even sent Teal'c to make sure he complied. Sam sat down in the chair Daniel had dragged in from his office. It was far more comfortable then the nasty plastic things that the infirmary had.

The Colonel was as white as the sheets he on which he lay. It was the first time since they had returned that his temperature had dropped. Scrubbing a hand over her face, Sam said a small prayer before leaning forward and grasping her CO's hand. His skin was hot from the fever that still raged. Sam was worried. The Colonel was so still. He was never still, even when Janet bound him to the infirmary.

The room was all but silent. The only sound was the soft beeping of the cardiac monitor and Jack's harsh breaths. She had spoken to Janet after Daniel left escorted by Teal'c. Janet said that if his oxygen levels dropped any lower she was going to have to intubate him.

Sam couldn't help but feel guilty. One 'what if' after another ran through her mind. What if she had had said something during their pre-mission exams? What if she had mentioned to the General that Jack hadn't look well? What if she had insisted SG-1 comeback earlier? What if she hadn't slipped and fallen while they were carrying him back.

Sam was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the nurse come by on rounds.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Annie, Colonel O'Neill's temperature is up," Lt. Steph MacPhee said as she returned to the nurse’s station. "Should I tell Dr. Fraiser?"

"What was it before and what is it now?" The charge nurse, Capt. Annie Fodor, looked up from the paper she was filling out.

"It's up from 101 to 102."

"What about the rest of his vitals?" Fodor asked

"Fine haven't changed much," MacPhee returned.

"Leave it for now. Keep an eye on him. Fraiser said not to let his temp get any higher than 103 " Fodor said returning her attention back to her reports.

 

* * *

  

Sighing, Janet raked a hand through her short auburn hair. She was frustrated. The preliminary cultures had come back but they gave them no clue as to what was affecting the Colonel. Janet had been forced to watch as he slowly deteriorated over the last three days. Nothing that they had done so far had helped.

Janet couldn't help but feel guilty for not doing the team's pre-mission exams. If she had known that the Colonel hadn't been feeling well, they wouldn't be where they were now.

"Dr. Fraiser, it's Colonel O'Neill. His temperature just spiked again!" Sydnea exclaimed, popping her head in the door.

"Dammit, Colonel!" Janet swore, bringing her hands down hard on her desk before quickly making her way to the ICU.

 

* * *

 

Janet let out the breath that she’d been unaware of holding. The Colonel was doing his best to make her life hell the last couple of days. Letting herself fall back against the wall, she watched her nurses settle the Colonel back in bed.

"Ma'am." Janet opened her eyes to find that an airman had arrived latest chest x-ray films.

"Thank you airman." Janet accepted the envelope and walking over to the light board. She still had the earlier film and put it back up placing the new one next to it. Janet cursed. The bright area on the x-ray had spread now occupying most of the bases of both lung fields. She had expected something like this, O'Neill O2 sats were decreasing and his lips and nail beds were cyanotic.

"Lt. MacPhee,” Janet called turning the light board off. "Prepare Colonel O'Neill for a bronchoscopy. I want to see what's going on in his lungs."

 

* * *

 

The remaining members of SG-1 were milling around outside the double doors to the infirmary. Sam had gathered Daniel and Teal'c after she was pushed out of the way by Janet and her medical staff. She was had been sitting with the Colonel when his temperature had shot up suddenly sending him into convulsions.

Over two hours and a dozen cups of coffee later, Janet emerged from the infamous double doors.

"What's wrong?" "How's the Colonel?" "How does O'Neill fare?"

Janet raised her hand to stop the bombardment of questions from the worried teammates. Sitting down on one of the chairs she motioned for the others to join her before she started.

"Colonel O'Neill's not doing too well. The pneumonia has gotten worse and he's not responding to the antibiotics. He's being prepped for a bronchoscopy as we speak. I want to see what's going on."

"How long?" Daniel asked when he found his voice.

"Procedure takes about an hour. Sam, I'd like your help with any tissue samples taken."

"Sure Janet."

"I'll let you know as soon as it's done," Janet finished, standing up and returning to the infirmary to get ready.

 

* * *

 

"Alright Colonel, lets see what's giving you such a hard time," Janet commented as she looked to the anesthesiologist for his signal to begin. Carefully, Janet started to thread the scope down the tube. Her eyes flickering back and forth between her hands and the television monitor that displayed the images from the camera. 

Janet steered the scope down yet another air passage hoping to see something.

"I can't see a damn thing," Janet muttered. The air ways were full of mucus. "Jerry, let's get some suction."

"Um Dr. Fraiser you might want to take a look at this." Jerry pointed to the suction container holding it so that Janet could see.

 "Looks like nightcrawlers," the anesthesiologist said, turning a little green at the gills.

"Sandy, lets do a lavage," Janet told the second nurse in the room, no longer able to look at the container.

 

* * *

 

Janet rinsed her mouth out and leaned over the sink in the infirmary's locker room. She couldn't get the image out of her mind. She had never seen anything remotely like that in her career. Worms. There were worms in the Colonel's lungs. She had seen them with her own eyes as they crawled around in the air passage ways. Most disturbing though was when she saw more... 'hatch' for lack of a better word.

Janet had been fascinated and appalled at the same time. The scientific side of her wanted to know more about them, yet she was totally disgusted that the 'worms' were crawling around in **her friend's** lungs.

'Nightcrawlers' that's what the anesthesiologist had said upon viewing the suction container. The same thing the Colonel used for fishing bait. Unable to stand it any more Janet made a dash for the stalls again barely making it in time.

 

* * *

  

Janet emerged from the infirmary to meet the anxious team members. She tried to hide her grim feelings but she was sure that SG-1 would see through the mask. They had a sixth sense about one another.

"Janet what's wrong?" Daniel blurted out immediately when he saw her.

"It's definitely not pneumonia," Janet said, easing her self down into a chair.

Knowing that the team would not appreciate any sugar coating, Janet told it to them straight. "Parasites. There are parasites living in the Colonel's lungs. They have already done considerable damage to the tissues in the lungs. A cardiologist from the Academy Hospital will be here shortly to do a heart catheter. Odds are that if it's in his lungs it's affected his heart."

"What do you mean by parasites?" Daniel asked in shock.

Taking a deep breath Janet looked at Sam and Teal'c seeing the same question in their eyes as well. "Worms."

"Oh god." Sam gulped, trying to keep her stomach in check.

"Dr. Fraiser, how would these 'worms' get into O'Neill's lungs?" Teal'c asked, seeing as the other two were unable to speak.

"Well dogs get heart worms from infected mosquitoes. I’m willing to bet the Colonel contracted it a similar way. It's definitely not from earth."

"C47-D26!" Sam almost shouted jerking her head up.

"What about it?"

"Colonel O'Neill was telling us a story when he slapped the back of his neck suddenly," Teal'c picked up.

"You think that was it? Well how come no one noticed on the post mission medical?" Daniel asked waving his arms about getting irate.

"Daniel, calm down," Janet placated. "Odds are that even the Colonel himself totally forgot he was bitten. And if the bite didn't leave a noticeable bump or red spot the physician who completed his post mission would not have noticed it."

"How come you let him come on the mission then? Don't tell me you let him fool you with the ‘I had a bad night.’ line." Daniel let it go. He was angry. Angry that his best friend was lying in there dying and there was nothing he could do to help.

"Daniel, I was not the one who did his pre mission medical. If I had, I hope that I would have picked up that he wasn't feeling up to par and it was more then just a 'bad night'," Janet bit back.

"Danieljackson you're anger is futile," Teal'c said in a calm tone despite his own emotions.

"Daniel, I know you’re angry. But you need to remember that the Colonel is the best at hiding things. He'd have a PHD in it if there was one.  And something like this wouldn't pop up in a blood culture."

"Well what good are all the pre- and post-mission exams anyway? If the best people the Air Force has to offer can't run a simple blood test-"

"We ***are*** the best. That's why he's still alive," Janet nearly hollered, staring Daniel down.

 

* * *

 

Hammond pulled up a chair to Colonel O'Neill's bedside and settled himself down. Once again his 2IC's life was hanging in the balance. It happened far too often for his liking.  He had just spoken with Dr. Fraiser, who had explained to him what was going on. They had no way to stop or even slow down the 'worms' that had taken over O'Neill's lungs and had begun to invade his heart.

The General looked over the figure on the bed. O'Neill's head was tilted slightly to one side; a tube stuck out of his mouth was connected to the respirator that was forcing the oxygen into his lungs. His face was pale and drawn; his flushed cheeks the only colour. And a bright white bandage covered the small wound on his forehead.

The blankets were pulled up just above his waist leaving his chest bare. His right arm was immobilized once again to support the healing joint after another dislocation. Leads were attached to his chest to monitor his heart. His chest rose up and down in perfect timing with the swooshing of the respirator

Hammond scrubbed a hand over his weary face. Why couldn't the Colonel get a break? Why did things always have to happen to him? Of course, if you asked O'Neill that, he would most likely say that it was better him than his team.

Leaning forward, Hammond lightly grasped O'Neill's left hand, cautious of the IV lines. He wasn't a very religious man but the General said a prayer to whatever God that might be listening.

 

* * *

 

Janet rubbed the back of her neck with her hand as she walked into the medical lab that Sam was working in. She was hoping that Sam would have something. The infirmary's own medical lab had not come up with anything major. There was a chemo therapy drug that slowed the 'worms' down slightly, but not enough to try it on the Colonel. The Colonel was on borrowed time.

"Anything Sam?" Janet asked leaning on the table top next to where Sam was seated.

"Well they aren't light sensitive I can tell you that much." Sam raked a hand through her hair in frustration. "How's the Colonel?"

"He's slipped into a coma," Janet replied dejectedly. "Daniel's refused to leave and Teal'c is standing watch over them both.

"How long does he have?" Sam looked up with pleading eyes.

"I don't know. He's the Colonel. He'll fight until he no longer can then try some more. I’m hoping that he will hang on long enough."

"We'll find something Janet. I'm sure we will. We have to."

"I'll let you go back to work. I need to check in with the lab and then call Cassie. She's got to be worried out of her mind."

"Get some sleep too!" Sam hollered after her friend, giving a small laugh when she heard it yelled back at her.

 

* * *

 

Sam entered the ICU room where the Colonel was. She wasn't at all surprised to see Daniel slumped forward in the chair at Jack's bedside. His arms were pushed forward, pillowing his head snoring softly.

"Daniel, come on wake up," Sam whispered, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Sam? What's wrong? Jack?" Daniel sprang awake.

"You've been here nearly all day, Daniel. Go get something to eat and take a shower. I'll sit with the Colonel."

"I'm fine, Sam. I can stay," Daniel told her, not taking his eyes off of his friend. "How come you're not in the lab?"

"I needed to get out of there. I haven't had any luck." Sam sighed as she plopped down into the chair on the opposite side of the bed from Daniel. 

"Where did Teal'c go?" she asked, noticing that the Jaffa was nowhere to be seen in the small room.

"Probably kel-no-reem. He hasn't done enough in the last couple of days," Daniel guessed; Teal’c had been there when he’d fallen asleep. Teal'c had tried to convince him to leave and get some food and rest but Daniel refused.

Sam nodded and slouched down in her chair. She was tired and frustrated. Three days. Three days of trying, and neither she nor the regular medical lab came up with anything. Nothing that had been tried had worked. And now as she looked at her CO it hit home that this may be one battle they night not win.

Janet had told Sam that he had slipped into a coma, but it wasn't until she saw the pale unmoving form of her usually over active commander did it sink in. If that wasn't unnerving enough for her the respirator tube and the tape over his eyes was even more unsettling. God! Sam didn't think she had ever seen him that pale. Not since they’d had radiation sickness from P7X 377.

'Radiation'. The word repeated over and over in her mind like a mantra.

"Daniel, I'm going back to the Lab. I have an idea that I don't think has been tried," Sam explained as she hurriedly got up from her chair. Stealing one last look at the Colonel before leaving, she ran to the lab.

 

* * *

 

Sam was waiting impatiently in Janet's office. She had the answer that they had been waiting for. Radiation. The bloody worms couldn't take radiation. They shrivel up and die as the Colonel would put it. It had taken two days to kill of the small sample that they had in the lab.

Reaching forward Sam picked up a bright coloured object. A Triamid; a Rubik's cube only a pyramid instead. Janet had bought it after the Colonel had solved the Rubik's cube and the other little tinker mind teaser toys that littered the lip of the desk. She turned over in her hands. Twisting it every which way. She could never figure these things out. The Colonel always could though.

Sam's hands stopped suddenly as she bit her lip in effort to keep her emotions in check. Janet had to take the Colonel back into OR again to try and wash more of the mucus and worms out. If the Colonel was on borrowed time before he certainly was now.

Sam twisted the Triamid around in her hands. Trying to solve it without really trying She needed something to focus on. It didn't work. All she could think of was what was happening with the Colonel.

Sam slammed the toy down on the desk right as Janet walked in.

"Hey, be careful with that that," Janet chided closing her office door. "He hasn't solved that one again since Ferretti messed it up."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"How's Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked looking up at Janet's eyes.

"He's hanging in there. But I don't know for how much longer." Janet leaned forward on her desk resting on her forearms. "What can I do for you?"

"Radiation!" Sam's face lit up suddenly remembering why she was here. “The worms, parasites whatever. They're sensitive to radiation. They shrivel up and die.”

Janet's face matched Sam's. They'd found it. Hopefully in time.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, what do you have Doctor?" General Hammond asked, taking his customary seat at the head of the heavy solid oak table in the briefing room. Janet and Sam were already seated and had been waiting for him to conclude his phone conversation.

"Sir, the parasites that are infesting Colonel O'Neill's lungs are radiation sensitive. Especially to Muon radiation. Upon exposure to the radiation they die almost instantly," Janet reported handing General Hammond a folder containing experiment findings.

"That's great news, Doctor," Hammond replied. "What is this about P5C 657?"

" P5C 657, LCol.  Alicia Krones is in command of the research station there. Several caverns were found there during the initial survey. They were very similar to the one on P7X-377 the planet of the Crystal Skull . They act as a containment field for Muon radiation that is emitted from a still unknown source."

"With your permission sir, I would like to take Colonel O'Neill there. It's the Colonel's last hope sir." Janet pleaded looking her commander right in the eye, hoping he would agree.

"Permission granted. I'll have contact P5C 657 right now and tell them what to expect. You can ship out when ever you are ready Doctor. Take whatever and who ever you need. Major Carter, you, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c have permission to go as well."

 

* * *

 

_Two days later._

 

"Lt. Mcphee is Colonel O'Neill ready?" Janet asked as she sat down to pull on the protective suit.

"Yes Ma'am," Mcphee answered securing the last strap on the litter.

"How many more times, Janet?" Daniel queried.

"I don't know, Daniel. It's hard to say. It's a fine line between too much exposure and not enough," Janet explained fastening the belts around her boots before standing up to pull on the upper part of the suit.  "I want to make sure all the parasites are dead before going back to the SGC."

Daniel nodded leaning back against the wall. He watched as Jack was carefully loaded on to the Mobile Intensive Care Unit (MICU).

"You sure you don't want to come along?" Janet asked giving the signal to go and watching the MICU as it was maneuvered out the door.

"Yeah, I'll just stay here and wait for Sam to get back," Daniel replied his eyes never leaving his friend.

"Okay, we'll be back in about an hour or so." Janet gave Daniel's arm a squeeze before catching up with the MICU. .

Daniel trailed after Janet out of the building and followed behind the group as they traveled across the compound to the path that led to one of the caverns. He kept up with them until they reached the last bend. He stopped there, knowing that Janet would get after him if he went closer without wearing a suit. Daniel slumped to the ground, resting his back against a tree. Solemnly, he watched as the MICU disappeared into the mouth of the cavern.

 

* * *

 

Sam walked through the infirmary towards the ICU. They had only been back for two days from P5C 657 where they had spent almost three weeks. It had taken eleven trips into the caverns before there was no sign of any living parasites in Colonel O'Neill's lungs. Janet wanted to be sure that there was no chance that the parasites would come back before coming back to earth.

Daniel and Teal'c were seated on either side of the bed, Teal'c reading aloud from a book. Jack was still comatose, and showed no signs of waking anytime soon. Janet said it was a blessing in disguise at the moment. It would be a while longer before she would be able to take out the respirator tube and with the Colonel comatose he wasn't fighting them. But it still worried them all.

It was eerie seeing her CO so still and frail looking, surrounded by a hoard of medical equipment. He'd lost a lot of weight; his cheeks and eyes were sunken.

"What are you reading, Teal'c?" she asked stopping at the foot of the bed, watching as Jack's chest rose up and down in time with the respirator.

" Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban . It is the third book in the series. To my knowledge Colonel O'Neill has only read the first two," Teal'c answered holding up the book so that Sam could see the cover. "I, myself, have greatly enjoyed the series so far."

"Hey Sam, take a seat." Daniel gestured to the empty chair at his side. "Anything new from Janet?"

"Not really. Just that there wasn't any sign of the parasites and that it would take a while for the damage done to his lungs to heal."

"I wish he would wake up," Daniel murmured. He reached forward and clasped his friend's hand, mindful of the IV lines.

"What chapter are you on Teal'c?" Sam asked, needing to change the subject.

"I had just begun to read chapter nine when you came in MajorCarter."

"Cool. I've only read up through chapter eight. Please continue."

Teal'c nodded his head and began to read again.

 

* * *

 

Jack was floating, drifting through the night sky. The faint sounds of one of his favorite Mozart pieces, Eine kleine Nachtmusik, could be heard. It was beautiful; the sky was so clear that Jack could make out every single constellation.

Draco, Orion, Scopius, Serpens, Phoenix, Eridanus- he could go on forever. The season or location didn't matter. It was unbelievably gorgeous.

Suddenly the sky started to get cloudy. The stars were dimmer and an incessant beeping was interrupting the music. A deep rumbling could be heard in the distance. Slowly the rumbling gave way to distinct familiar voices. The music fading away, to the point that it could barely be made out. The voices were calling him; pulling him away from nirvana.

Jack didn't want to go; didn't want to give up the wondrous place. He ignored the voices. Gradually the sky cleared, the incessant beeping fading away and Eine kleine Nachtmusik played softly once again. Folding his arms behind his head Jack drifted once again. 

 

* * *

 

"Daniel, I'm not going to tell you again. Either you go get some sleep and something to eat or I'll have an SF escort you," Janet said forcefully, getting up close and personal with Daniel.

"I don't want Jack to be alone." Daniel's eyes drifted over to the pale gaunt face of his friend. “You said that he could wake up at any time."

"Yes, I did say that. Colonel O'Neill won't be alone. You know he won't. Sydnea or one of the others is always in here... You're not doing yourself or the Colonel any good by getting sick." Janet gestured to Sydnea who was sitting in the corner writing patient notes.

"But…" Daniel tried to contest.

"No buts! Out! I don't want to see your face for eight hours. And yes, if anything happens I'll contact you right away." Janet was forcefully pushing Daniel out the door.

* * *

 

Jack was floating again. The same majestic sky looming overhead. The Enigma Variations by Edward Elgar crooned, taking the place of Mozart's Eine kleine Nachtmusik. The stars had given way to a breathtaking meteor shower. A myriad of colours streaking across the jet-black sky.

Clouds started to move in, blocking Jack's view of the sky. The annoying insidious beeping was coming back, worming its way into the music. The clouds began to clear and for a brief moment Jack thought that he was going back to his careless drifting. But as the music faded and the beeping became louder, the clouds gave way to a soft white light and Jack knew that he wasn’t.

Jack was scared. How come everything was changing? Why was he being pulled away? How come he couldn't stay?

As the seconds and minutes ticked by the light was getting brighter, the beeping more insistent. Gradually he could pick out voices. Familiar ones that that quelled his fears from the sudden change in scenery.

 

* * *

 

"Colonel, come on now. Enough playing opossum," General Hammond groused at his 2IC.

"You need to wake up take back command of your team. Lord knows, you're the only one that can make them listen. Poor Doc Fraiser had to call the SF's in to get them to leave."

Hammond stood up and scooted his chair closer to the bed, wincing as it scraped sharply against the floor. Sitting back down, he leaned forward on one arm, and draped the other over the railing to hold onto O'Neill's hand.

"I'm too old for this son. Sitting in one of these plastic torture chairs, waiting for friends to wake up.” Hammond studied the still figure. The sling that had been sporting the healing right shoulder had been removed shortly after the return from P5C-6. The stitches in cut on his forehead had also been removed leaving a neat pink line of new tissue. Wires and tubes snaked out from under the blankets and gown.

"Kayla and Tessa have been asking after you. You guys had a date the other weekend with them. They were disappointed that you couldn't make it. I told them you were sick. Kayla drew you some pictures. I have them in my office. I'll be sure to bring them by when you wake up." Hammond looked at Jack's face wishing to see the fierce brown eyes staring back at him only to be greeted with closed eye lids held down by white medical tape.

"Damn it Jack! I don't want to loose another friend!" Hammond suddenly burst out before resting his forehead against the railing of the bed.

He gave Jack's hand a gentle yet powerful squeeze nearly jumping out of his skin when the gesture was returned, albeit on a smaller scale.

"Jaaack," The general drawled out after regaining his composure. "Do that again. Tell me my mind isn't playing tricks on me."

Once again the General felt the weak tug on his hand, bringing a huge grin to the Texan's face. Hammond reached over and pressed the call button clipped to the railing. He didn't have to wait long for the sound of clicking heels.

 

* * *

 

Jack was in a void. An empty, colourless, silent place. The only sound was that of size 11 1/2 regulation boots hitting the pristine white floor. Jack looked up turning around in circles trying to find a way out. There was nothing. No window, no door, not even a crack in the floor or wall.

The echoing of his boots was somewhat disturbing as Jack continued to walk. It seemed like he could walk on forever and never reach the end.

'Well nothing better to do.' Jack shrugged and begun to hum the 1812 Overture.

 

* * *

 

Jack was tired. He had no idea how long he had been walking or how far. Jack looked around hoping that just maybe there would be a place to sit and rest his weary bones. Much to Jack's surprise there was a bench off to his left. It was plain and white just like everything else.

Jack walked over and sat down, letting out a sigh. It was nice to sit down for once. Leaning forward, Jack rested his elbows on his knees and let his head hang.

"Damn it Jack!"

Jack jumped to his feet and looked around for the source of the sound. The tone was familiar too. Jack heard that voice whenever he was in trouble.

"General Hammond?" Jack asked aloud.

Again, the scenery shifted at a dizzying speed, leaving him in the dark and disoriented.

An all too familiar fuzzy feeling crept up on Jack as the steady beep beep and hissing in the background grew louder. Jack thought for a moment trying to place the sounds. He knew them rather well but the thinking process was slow going.

'Infirmary.' The word popped up and immediately Jack grabbed it.

Carefully, Jack began to take stock, checking to make sure everything was where it should be. It was a difficult task since his body wasn't exactly following orders. He began to relax, finding everything was still attached.

Jack was almost gone from awareness when he felt a squeeze on his hand and instinctively squeezed back.

"Jaaack. Do that again. Tell me my mind isn't playing tricks on me."

Oh no! The General was back. He had a vague recollection of getting yelled at by the same man earlier. Not wanting to anger him further, Jack did as he was told and squeezed his hand.

 

* * *

 

Janet was lying on the couch in her office trying to fall asleep. It wasn't often that she got a break and she wanted to use the most of this one.  She was relieved to see the Sydnea was on duty. Janet trusted the older woman and had practically left her in charge of the infirmary during the trip to P5C 657.

Chief Master Sergeant Sydnea Irvine had been in the Air Force a long time. Longer then anyone in the mountain, sans General Hammond. Janet had had the privilege of working with her before, and had personally requested her for her staff. Unbeknownst to her at the time, the Colonel and Sydnea had crossed paths before, on more then one occasion.

Janet jumped when the shrill noise of her pager penetrated the deep silence of her office... Bring the offending item to eye level, Janet immediately recognizing the code. In no time at all, she was out the door of her office and on her way to ICU.

When Janet got there Sydnea was already at work and the General had backed away from the bed to stand closer to the door.

"Come on, Colonel. You squeezed the General's hand. Why not mine?" Sydnea cajoled and was rewarded with a squeeze from Jack.

"Sydnea?" Janet asked moving to the opposite side of the bed.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is waking up," Sydnea beamed, gently removing the tape holding Jack's eyes shut talking to him as she did.

"Is that so?" Janet grinned.

 

* * *

 

Jack was listening to the noise around him. First the General was there. But he was gone now and had been replaced by two nagging people called Doc Fraiser and Sydnea. Being a good little soldier for once he did as he was told. He squeezed his fingers closed when they ordered him to squeeze. He was happy they were easily pleased. Jack didn't think he was capable of much else at the moment.

"So Colonel, are you going to let me see those brown eyes of your anytime soon?"

He could hear Sydnea coaxing him. Trying to persuade him to open his eyes. He tried earlier but they were stuck. His eyelids wouldn't budge a centimeter. Of course that was before he remembered Sydnea telling him that she was taking the tape away. Why was there tape on his eyes anyway? Was this some new fad that he had missed? He should really talk to General Hammond about this memo situation.

"Come on, Colonel. Please just for a few seconds. Open your eyes."

Jack mulled over it for a few seconds before deciding to give in. It wouldn't do any good to make them made at him now.

After a short struggle Jack managed to pry his eyelids open. Not much. Enough to make out three blurred shapes and comforting gray walls.

"There they are." He heard Janet and Sydnea say.

Good, that meant they were happy. Which that meant he could close them, and maybe take a nap. Jack wasn't tired any more. He was exhausted. A nap sounded good. Yeah that's just what the doctor ordered. Or Colonel in this case.

 

* * *

 

Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel trooped into the infirmary. They had been anxiously waiting for Janet's time limit to elapse. And less than two minutes ago, the clock had passed its mark. Walking in, they were greeted by an empty nurse’s station and their attention was drawn to the organized chaos in the ICU.

"General Hammond what has transpired?" Teal'c inquired when they reached the ICU

"Colonel O'Neill has decided to wake up." The General responded a broad grin spreading across his face.

"When?" Sam and Daniel asked simultaneously.

"Calm down," Hammond chuckled shaking his head. "Just a few minutes ago. You didn't miss anything."

"He does not appear to be conscious," rumbled Teal'c, raising an eyebrow at Hammond.

"He's just gone to sleep guys there's nothing to worry about right now," Janet answered joining them outside Jack's room.

"The Colonel's going to be okay then?" Sam asked, watching as Sydnea finished adjusting things.

"It will take some time. He'll be on the respirator until his lungs are stronger," Janet explained.

"Can we go in?" Daniel asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes you can go in. Let him sleep though. Colonel O'Neill is terribly exhausted." Janet smiled as Daniel rushed to his friend's side.

 

* * *

 

"Morning, Colonel," Janet whispered brightly as she finished her morning checks. She had come in to find Sam and Daniel slumped in their chairs sleeping, and Teal'c meditating in the corner.

Jack blinked up at her squeezing the two fingers that she had placed in his hand.

"Don't try to talk. You got a tube in your throat."

Jack crinkled his face slightly in disgust.

"I know you don't like it. But it's going to have to be there for a little while longer." Janet leaned on the rail brushing the hair off his forehead. "I promise I'll take it out as soon as possible"

Jack's eyes traveled around the room trying to find a member of his team. He couldn't see them. There was no way that he would be left alone unless… Jack's heart rate started to increase and panic shined in his eyes.

"Hey. Hey calm down okay," Janet soothed, trying to figure out what had upset him; and then the proverbial light bulb clicked on. "Your team's fine. Sam and Daniel are slouched in their chairs. And Teal'c is performing Kelnoreem."

Jack's heart rate settled back down, the panic leaving his eyes which suddenly turned heavy and began sliding shut.

"Go back to sleep, Colonel. Your team will be here when you wake up next." Janet squeezed his hand again.

 Janet stayed there running her fingers through his hair until she was sure he was all the way asleep. Once sure she tucked the blankets in around him before grabbing two extra ones from a cupboard and covering his two sleeping teammates

 

* * *

 

"Come on, Jack.  Wakey, wakey," Daniel teased as he noticed Jack's eyes fluttering open again.

"G way anyel ierrd," Jack croaked his voice still raspy. Janet had finally taken the respirator tube out the day before, replacing it with a canula.

"Oh come on, Jack. All you've done is sleep. Don't you think you should wake up for awhile?" Daniel prodded.

"I believe Dr. Fraiser appreciates the fact that he is asleep Danieljackson. O'Neill has yet to, I believe the term is ‘harass’, the nursing staff," Teal'c spoke, causing Sam who had been silently sitting off to the side to giggle.

"Oo id u on 'eal'c?" Jack asked, perking up. Then added, "No iggling ajor!"

"I was merely stating fact O'Neill," Teal’c replied, a small smile gracing his face.

"A well known fact at that," Janet commented, coming in to check on her only patient. "And how are we this morning, Colonel?"

"'en I go 'ome?" Jack asked without a second thought.

"That feeling that good eh?" Janet laughed. "Not for a while yet I'm afraid."

"um on 'oc!" Jack whined, setting off a coughing painful fit.

"Teal'c, hand me that basin." Janet asked slipping an arm behind Jack as Daniel did the same from the opposite side.  She held the basin in place until Jack finished spitting out the mucus he'd coughed up.

Jack gratefully sipped from the straw that was placed in his mouth. Swishing it around some he spit it into the basin that Janet still held. Taking another sip he let it slide down his throat putting out the fire that seemed to burn there.

"ut the el' iz at?" Jack asked, once he was settled back down.  
  
"That, Colonel, is why you have been so sick the last month," Janet explained disposing of the basin. "You've had equivalent of heart/lung worms."

Jack's eyes went wide, unsure of whether or not Janet was pulling his leg.

"Sam found out that they were radiation sensitive. More specifically Muon radiation," Daniel piped in.

"en'endo suff," Jack muttered, worn out by the coughing fit.

"Yes sir," Sam spoke up seeing the connection he was making. "The same radiation that was on the Crystal Skull planet."

"We took you to P5C 657. It has caverns similar to the one on the Crystal Skull planet," Teal'c added.

Jack's eyes traveled back and forth between his teammates and Janet. He yawned setting off another coughing fit.

"I think you should go back to sleep, Colonel," Janet said as she and Daniel settled him back against the raised head of the bed.

Jack didn't argue as his eyes slipped closed.

 

* * *

 

"Good Afternoon, Sunshine!" Sydnea called softly place a hand on Jack's shoulder. He was still asleep, curled up on his side, blankets pulled up to his chin, spiky silver hair peeking out.. He had come out of a month long coma almost two weeks ago. Jack had only been off the respirator for about a week.

 "It’s time you woke up today."

"You know, the only reason you get away with that is because you're older," Jack groused opening his eyes a crack.

"I know and I enjoy every minute of it, Colonel." Sydnea grinned, her green eyes glittering in amusement.

"Now come on sit up.  You need to eat. It's lunch time." She pulled the cover off the tray and positioned the try table in front of Jack. "Lt. McPhee says you didn't eat any breakfast. What am I to do with you?"

Jack shrugged, reaching up to adjust the nasal cannula somewhat. It was rubbing painfully behind his ears.

"It looks worse than it smells!" Jack looked questioningly at the bowl in front of him, prodding the substance with his spoon. "I’m supposed to eat this?"

"Watch it young man or I'll mark you down for a sponge bath later!"

Sydnea watched as Jack swallowed his next comment before slowly raising a spoon full of the 'soup' to his mouth. She made him suffer through a mouthful before caving in a replacing the bowl of what the commissary called soup for a container of homemade chicken noodle soup.

Jack's face lit up and he downed the container as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

Sam was seated; legs crossed, on the end of the Colonel's bed; the tray table between them held the chess board. She had been there since lunch, playing chess and desperately trying to win. Every time she thought she got close victory was snatched from her grasp.

"Your move," Sam said adjusting her feet so they wouldn't fall asleep. 

"Checkmate," Jack announced proudly, knocking over Sam's queen.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed looking down at her defeat. Four times! Four times in a row he had beaten her at chess.

Daniel whistled at a high pitch, walking over to survey the chessboard. "He beat you too?"

"Yes, four times!" Sam answered crossing her arms across her chest in disgust. Jack eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Quit pouting, Major." Jack turned his attention from one teammate to the other. "What's in the bag, Daniel?"

"Movies. It's Saturday night after all," Daniel said, just as Teal'c entered pulling a cart with a TV and VCR on it.

"What's for dinner?" Sam asked collecting the chess pieces.

"Italian Delight! Sal's wife asked how come you hadn't come to see her lately." Daniel picked up the thermal cooler that he had set on the floor inside the door. "I told Marta you've been sick and she sent TWO quarts of Minestrone soup for you."

"Did you get any breadsticks?" Sam asked opening the packet of cheese and sprinkling some of the soup Daniel had poured out for the Colonel.

"Yes, I got breadsticks. Jack, Gianni made cannolies but Janet said you couldn't have them so I stuck them in your freezer along with the second quart of the Minestrone soup." Daniel set the bowl down on the tray in front of Jack.

"Mmmmmmm." Jack took a bite of soup. "Remind me to say thank you to Marta. This is great."

"Danieljackson what movies did you procure for tonight's entertainment?" Teal'c asked preparing his own plate from the selection of food Daniel set out.

"The Sum of All Fears, The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys…"

"I was one of them once. An altar boy," Jack interrupted between spoonfuls of soup.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill was an altar boy?" Sam looked at him incredulously her fork full of ravioli hovering in mid air. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

Jack shrugged, snagging a breadstick from Sam's plate and going back to his soup.

"The other two are Spiderman and Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones"

"Ack! Not a Star Wars Movie" Jack groaned slamming his spoon down on the tray.

The room erupted with laughter.

Sydnea and Janet had been standing outside the door way watching the ruckus going on inside, hands pressed against their mouths in effort not to laugh. They both had a hard time believing that the Colonel was ever an altar boy. But then again that was in the past and many things had happened since then.

Turning away, Janet went to her office to gather her things. She planned on spending the rest of the weekend with Cassandra. Sydnea lingered a while longer before returning to the nurses station.

All was right in the world. SG-1 had survived another crisis. The bond between them strengthened even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2002-2003 during freshmen year of college.


End file.
